Bowerstone Castle
Bowerstone Castle, or Castle Fairfax as it was known in Fable II, returns in Fable III. It serves as the residence of the monarchy, having been the home of Lucien Fairfax, the Hero of Bowerstone, and eventually his/her children: Logan and the Hero of Brightwall. It has been greatly expanded over the 50 years between Fable II and Fable III. The previous looks of the castle are almost entirely gone, albeit for the tower, though it is inaccessible. You receive the castle after you have become King or Queen. Layout Bowerstone Castle is reached through Bowerstone Market. Having walked up the stairs and entered the castle itself, you find yourself in the main hall. In front of you is a staircase, to your left the dining room and to your right, a combat practice room. At the top of these stairs you can go three ways, to the left to the Royal suite, to the right to War room and the Treasury, or go straight on into the Throne room. From the dining room one can go to the kitchen or even to the Library. From there you can enter the garden with the Hero of Bowerstone's tomb. Go upstairs via the garden stairs and you find yourself in the Prince's/Princess's room, a room separated from the others. Notes *It is in the castle that the Hero of Brightwall trained to be a Hero under Sir Walter Beck. *The treasury makes it very easy to unlock the "Increase your moral standing" and "Decrease your moral standing" weapon augments. Amass a million gold and, with an increase moral standing weapon equipped, donate it all to the treasury. Go back to the sanctuary and equip a decrease moral standing weapon and take that million gold out from the treasury. Both augments will unlock, but your moral standing will receive a net negative hit. *The Castle itself looks more pleasing than other areas of Bowerstone, possibly due to multiple renovations over the past 50 years made by the Hero of Bowerstone and the industrial revolution. *The Hero of Bowerstone was buried in the area of the Castle, because, during the beginning of the game, the Hero of Brightwall escapes out of the Castle through the tomb. *Bowerstone Castle is featured in the opening of Fable III and is where the Hero of Brightwall spends his/her teenage years. *When the Hero of Bowerstone and his/her spouse where still alive, Logan and the Hero of Brightwall during their childhood, whenever they left the castle, they went little futher then Bowerstone Market and had minimal knowlage of the world beyond. *Xbox LIVE has released a Bowerstone Castle dashboard theme. *Jasper seems to believe that the garden looks rather sinister at night. *The castle no longer heals your scars when you sleep in it, as you do not get bonuses from sleeping in beds any more. *When you start the game, you can see a black chicken just outside of the kitchen. It's most likely the chicken from the intro. If you follow this chicken it will lead you to the first silver key, in the castle grounds. *When you are the king or queen, you can decide the interior design of the castle to be either Good or Evil. Good makes the carpets and wallpaper light blue, and evil makes them red. It has no impact on your morality, however, comments are made by the people of Albion depending on your choices. *Normally, you can't sell the castle. However, you can sell it by moving your family there and divorcing your spouse, and still be able to use the treasury, the map, and the throne as usual. *In the hallway with the two deer heads, there is an invisible flit switch you can shoot. Shoot in between the antlers and you should hit it. Once you hit it, it will move to the other deer. Shoot in between the other deer's antlers and once you hit it again, a bookcase will slide back to reveal a small room with a chest in it. *In the library where you can find the sixth page of Ben Finn's book, there are four statues that can be interacted with. If you interact with them in the right order, the locked door will open up to a set of stairs that lead down to a chest. The order to interact with the statues is as follows (their positions are explained as if you've entered through the garden): Upper left (Hero of Skill), upper right (Hero of Strength), lower left (Hero of Will) and lower right.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e1FQ8TJL4-w *The text that appears when you "read" the four statues is from the novel "Fable: The Balverine Order". File:Hero 3.jpg|Hero of Fable III inside the Castle File:Fable_3_Intro_HD_01.jpg|Bowerstone Castle as seen in the Chicken trailer. File:G.jpg|The tower of Castle Fairfax, by the time of Fable 3 the tower looks to be in slight ruin. File:Logan's_Statue_Small.jpg|Logan's Statue DSC05068.JPG|The Hero stands beside the throne. DSC05125.JPG|Bowerstone Castle study. Castle "Fortress of Dread" Main Hall.png|"Fortress of Dread" Main Hall Castle "Fortress of Dread" Garden.png|"Fortress of Dread" Misty Garden Hero's Castle Quarters.png|Hero's Quarters Category:Fable III Locations Category:Houses Category:Fable III Property